Ttetsune
by HadassahWalker
Summary: La mañana comienza y el Jinchuuriki de Konoha, el más despiadado de todos, se prepara para iniciar el día. Claro, no si un poco de sangre de por medio. Mientras busca su desayuno, encuentra a un lobo y se lo lleva a casa.


Capitulo Único: _Ttetsune. _

Arrastró el cadáver hasta verlo en medio de la sala de estar.

Susurros de antiguos conocidos colgaban del aire envenenado, cargado de un pesado hedor a azufre y humo de cigarro, sin mencionar el que desprendían los enormes borrones de humedad que dominaban cada rincón y rasgadura del viejo techo.

Naruto era consciente del rozamiento entre los largos colmillos del lobo y el piso de baldosas, pero no podía importarle menos. No se molestó en cargarlo con sus brazos ni tomar sus patas con las manos para evitar el prominente charco que se empezaba a formar en su suelo.

Lo agarró de la nuca y lo alzó, permitiéndole ver fijarse en la mirada perdida del animal, tan muerta, como los ojitos desorbitados y la carne medio desprendida de los labios. Se imaginó como sería si, en efecto, el asqueroso ser aún continuase con vida. Según él, rasguñaría el mármol de la encimera con rabia y descontrol, hasta dejar no más que finas hebras de piedra «Aunque —se dijo—, no creo que tenga tanta fuerza, _ttetsune _(1)».

Cada vez intentaba evitarlos con más fuerza. Esos huecos —¿huecos, ya le había sacado los ojos?— no cesaban su estruendosa persecución, como si su intención fuera explorar cada mugriento trozo de su alma.

El joven sintió el sonoro desgarre en la espalda del animal como si de la suya se tratase, las vertebras rompiendo la piel y saliendo después de penetrar una fina capa de grasa. Los dientes medio podridos se alejaron entre si, con la boca abierta cual cocodrilo, lanzó el soplo de una pelota perdiendo el aire. También, él se dio cuenta, era un ruido áspero, como si sus cuerdas vocales llevaran tiempo descompuestas, tanto que por más lejos que estuviera aún le era posible sentir su aliento a tierra y podredumbre.

Esos huecos lo miraban fijamente.

Una y otra vez, no se detuvo aunque el cuchillo se le empezara a resbalar de las manos. Fragmentos de ojo y materia cerebral chorrearon en todas direcciones, desde la cocina hasta las mohosas paredes de la sala principal. Un sólo ojo se desprendió de sus nervios y rodó por la alfombra dejando un rastro tras de si.

Luego fue a por la fuente del aliento. Dos dedos separaron la carne hasta sentir bajo sus yemas el contorno de la traquea, allí mismo, tiraron del endeble conducto hasta hacerle sentir la libertad. Dos sangrientas huellas de manos quedaron grabadas en el vidrio de la ventana, ¿desde cuando entraba el aire frío a la casa? Estiró la mano y le regaló a aquel trozo de conducto el sentimiento de la caída, el viendo estremecedor, y como cierre: el impacto contra el pavimento.

Los perros negros de al lado no tardaron en empezar a degustarlo.

Rió, rió y rió, el por qué no necesitaba saberlo. Sólo reía, ¡oh dios, todo era rojo! La cálida sangre se escurrió desde sus dedos, brazos, mejillas y cuello. Casi pudo oír los pequeños temblores de las gotas y las finas caídas de rojo, empapando cada parte de sus poros, y rociando la pared.

Un aroma de tinte almizclado se introdujo en su respiración. Era agradable, dulce, como chocolate, néctar que deseaba mimando sus labios. Arrastró las uñas sobre el mármol, aceptando el instinto que latía irrefrenable, crepitando en su interior, el que imaginaba al líquido caliente bajando por su garganta y contra su paladar.

El instinto de una bestia en una jaula.

De pronto, sin aviso y con brusquedad, una afilada manta de inquietud quemó su frenesí asesino, dejando el cuchillo a milímetros de plantar otra puñalada en la garganta partida.

—Pero, papá (2), ¡se sigue moviendo, moviendo, se está moviendo! —le gritó a la habitación.

La última palabra se vertió de sus labios como una chirriante cacofonía, repitiéndose hasta sentir que el mundo daba vueltas, cansado de escucharla. Su propio cuero cabelludo empezaba a sangrar bajo la presión de sus manos, garras, uñas, que penetraban intentando dejar poco más que un lio de sabor metálico.

La alimaña seguía retorciéndose.

—¡Vive, está vivo. Papá, matalo! —salió como un balbuceo.

Se acurrucó en un rincón sin saber que hacer, temblando cómo un niño pequeño, y con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Su mente era un nudo de hilos de diferentes ovillos, cada uno con un recuerdo de una vida aparte.

La mujer sin cabeza rectando por un prado donde la sangre no se distinguía del pasto.

El cuerpo del bebé comprimido en la olla y asado a fuego lento.

El enorme lobo saltando desde un arbusto y atacando.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Recordándolo todo.

Era cierto, estaba muerto. Él lo había destripado aún estando en el bosque, para luego pasearlo sin un atisbo de vergüenza por las solitarias calles de Konoha, ganándose unos cuantos gritos horrorizados de borrachos y prostitutas, tirando del animal con la delicadeza con la que tratarías a una bolsa de basura.

—Gracias, papá, _ttetsune. _

Ya recuperado del _shock, _se paró y se preparó para trabajar. No tardó en comenzar a diseccionar el manojo de carne, sangre y vísceras con la emoción de un depredador, así cómo conservando un lustre rojizo en sus iris.

Tras abrir un corte que abarcaba desde el pecho y el estomago hasta el bajo vientre del lobo, estiró ambos extremos a manos desnudas, sin importarle que un fino chorro de sangre bañara gran parte de su cara y cuello.

Finalmente, maniobrando como si el cuchillo fuera una extensión de su mano, trazó tres cortes limpios en las arterias principales que ataban el corazón al sanguinolento hueco del pecho. El resultado, previsible, fue un enorme torrente de sangre que terminó de teñir su ropa de carmín, además de adornar con su color cada nimia fracción de la cocina, así como parte del suelo de la sala de estar.

Mientras esperaba que el aceite en donde lo freiría se calentara lo suficiente, cargó el aún más arruinado cadáver del animal hasta el congelador, en donde lo dejó caer al lado del gato decapitado y el conejo ahogado.

Volteó a ver el reguero de líquido vital que ya atentaba con secarse en pleno piso. Naruto se encogió de hombros. «Lo limpiaré más tarde, como siempre» pensó. Aunque el permanente olor a muerte que crecía en todo el sitio contaba una versión muy distinta.

Esa mañana desayunó _ramen_ instantáneo realzado por trozos de corazón de lobo y riñón de gato. Le dio a Yokai, un zorro al que consideraba su compañero, los restos de venas, arterias y capilares que había obtenido antes de refrigerar el cuerpo.

Se paró frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, tirando de los extremos de su, ya vieja y arrugada, camisa de dormir. Dejó que el Genjutsu tras el cual se ocultaba se cayera a pedazos, consiguiendo dilucidar su verdadero rostro reflejado.

Donde antes descansaban un par de alegres lunas azules ahora sólo podrías ver desolación. Un color rojo turbio que no recordaba a nada más que a la sangre, escoltado por dos finas rendijas de zorro, capaces de escarbar en los pensamientos más profundos de las personas. De su cabello rubio se veían sobresalir dos orejas peludas, sus caninos —colmillos, más bien— habían ganado un filo extra, sin detallar la forma en la que sus uñas se alargaban hasta convertirse en negras garras.

Se volteó para darle más protagonismo al cambio que más orgullo le despertaba, la cola que ondeaba detrás, de pelaje terracota y de blanco en la punta, la encargada de expresar su posición como Jinchuuriki, o mejor dicho como el portador del Kyuubi no Kistune, el Bijuu más poderoso de todos.

Se vistió con su ropaje habitual: un _kimono _(3) ceniza que le quedaba grande por varias tallas, pero que percibía con gran claridad al rozarse con su piel, estando siempre limpio cual seda nueva. A veces sentía que el lomo del zorro caía en cataratas por su espalda y terminaba justo al comenzar su cola, que se agitaba, en ocasiones de manera compulsiva, pero que nunca dejaba de verse como la cola de propio zorro dibujado en la ropa (4).

Colgada de su cuello estaba una mascara de porcelana, que tenía en su superficie la ilustración de un zorro de sonrisa dentada. «Una mascara para matar gente» se le escapó una risita al recordar la forma en la que papá se había referido a ella.

Colocó su protector de frente tocando su garganta, con cuidado de que la presión no fuera suficiente como para sacarle el aire. Y encima de él puso uno de los pocos recuerdos que aún conservaba de su madre biológica, Kushina Uzumaki, era un collar de oro y plata delgado, simple, con un pequeño dije de remolino enganchado.

Salió de su residencia con la hora pisándole los talones, aunque sabiendo muy bien que no llamaría la atención de nadie si llegaba tarde, o si no llegaba incluso.

La figura del zorro demonio se fundió en el grueso de la oscuridad, que se pegaba a sus huesos como una segunda piel. La única forma de distinguir al niño de cualquier vagabundo o criminal era la cola que continuaba desde su coxis, moviéndose con alegría mal disimulada y, en gran medida, contribuyendo a su estabilidad cuando saltaba de edificio en edificio.

El continuo ir y venir de las puntas de su _kimono _se paró de repente, así como las aceleradas pulsaciones de su corazón. Se acurrucó más profundamente en su manto de sombras, dejando caer sus ojos en la construcción frente a él.

En el balcón de una casa, no muy lejos de su escondite, se lograba apreciar dos ojos de brillo frío y cabello negro azulado a ras del viento, sin restarle importancia a la joven herida en medio de sus dedos, de la que aún sobresalían finos cristales.

—Uchiha.

La furia de papá palpitó desde lo más profundo de su sello, culminando en la sonrisa torcida que iluminaba su rostro cada noche y cada mañana. El grueso aroma a sangre le hizo sacar la lengua de ansía, anhelando manchar las calles con el olor de muerte que, al igual que en su apartamento, volaría por el aire y se quedaría para siempre en las calles y las construcciones. Eso definitivamente haría más ameno el viaje de camino a la escuela.

Como siempre, el otro joven no reconoció su presencia, haciendo que la silueta sombría siguiera su camina con una expresión más hambrienta de la acostumbrada.

Los ruidosos gritos y gemidos de los moribundos no fueron, normalmente, nada más que el deslizamiento de viento contra su oído. Tras tantos años de asesinatos ni siquiera se molestaba en prestar atención a si era un soplo de aire cálido, como los buenos deseos de una madre al hijo que no llegó a conocerla, o tormentoso, como las resentidas palabras de un ninja perdido al que se le acabó la suerte.

Había agotado la diversión que cualquier discurso de despedida podía ofrecerle.

Sin importar a que velocidad se precipitara el viento, Naruto lo escucharía, pero sin ninguna intención de recordarlo. Los ojos de las personas en sus momentos finales son las más claras ventanas del alma y, como muchos no quieren comprender, el alma humana es una mierda.

Pero bueno, hay algunas «últimas palabras» que guardaría con cariño en su memoria, aunque no fueran palabras tal cual, para ser más exactos era el aluvión de chillidos de cerdo que día con día escuchaba tras entrar al salón de la academia.

«¿Dónde están esos días donde todos tenían demasiado miedo como para siquiera hablar en mi presencia?»

Esta vez, sin embargo, encontró una ligera escarcha de silencio que retumbaba como un parásito, como algo antinatural. Bien, él no tenía por qué quejarse, de hecho estaba agradecido con la calma, era menos tortuosa que los estruendos penetrando sus sensibles conductos auditivos.

Ajeno a la enorme cantidad de miradas desconcertadas y, en algunos casos, horrorizadas que sus compañeros le dirigían, Naruto sólo procedió a acomodarse al fondo de la clase, rogando no ser molestado.

Aún tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre.

Conteo de palabras: 2109.

_Referencias_:

(1) – Decidí remplazar el tic verbal de Naruto «_ttebayo_» por «_ttetsune_» que es una fusión entre el comienzo «_tte_» y el final de la palabra «_kitsune_», zorro en japones.

(2) – Cuando dice «papá» obviamente se refiere a Kurama, no a Minato. La razón por la que después se refiere a él como «Kyuubi no Kitsune» es porque, tal y como en el caso de Gaara, su locura va y viene. Esto hace que cuando Naruto está delirando reconozca a Kurama como su padre, mientras que cuando está más o menos estable sólo lo vea como el Kyuubi.

(3) – Un _kimono _es un traje tradicional japones usado en su mayoría por mujeres —_Geishas _y prostitutas, normalmente—, pero que también puede formar parte de la vestimenta de un hombre. En el segundo caso suele ser negro o de colores apagados, más corto que el de las mujeres y rara vez poseía algún adorno —cómo grabados o dibujos en la tela—.

(4) – El _kimono _tiene un dibujo de el dibujo de un zorro en la zona de la espalda, que se coloca de tal forma que parece treparse por la columna, terminando el coxis del zorro justo donde empieza la cola de Naruto, haciendo parecer como si esta fuera la cola de zorro. —se que es confuso, así que si no lo entiendes bien sólo preguntámelo y haré mi mayor esfuerzo para respondértelo en lo comentarios—.


End file.
